Ice Blue VS Fire colors
by Sagita-Naka
Summary: CHAP.3 up/Ino seorang dewi yang harus turun ke bumi akibat melanggar hukum di negerinya./"ini adalah Ice Blue"/"yang dapat menghancurkannya hanyalah Fire Colors."/"Ino jadilah pacar pura-puraku"/"-menyukai Naruto? Ne?"/ "Ya. Kira-kira dewa 17 tahun yang lalu di bawa kemana ya?"/ gaje/ide dari mimpi/typo s / RnR
1. Chapter 1

"karna kau telah melanggar peraturan di negeri ini, jadi menurut pasal XXX hukuman yang harus kamu lakukan adalah..." dia terdiam menghirup nafas dan menghela napas, ia membuka mata yang sedari tadi tertutup. Ia tatap seorang dewi yang telah melanggar aturan. Sang dewi tampak gelisah ia menundukan kepala, membuat poni pirangnya menutup sebagian mukanya.

"Kau harus turun ke bumi dan kabulkan 4 permintaan dari 2 orang manusia masing-masing manusia mendapat 2 kesempatan dan kau juga harus menolong manusia yang sedang kesulitan, kau harus tinggal di bumi seumur hidup. Kau mengerti?" kata sang ratu. Wajahnya yang tegas tak menghilangkan paras cantik yang melekat di mukanya.

Sang dewi membelalakan mata tak percaya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang ratu. Terlihatlah sosok ratu dengan rambut merah yang entah bisa melayang sendiri.

"Tapi Ratu, aku akan tinggal dimana?" tanyanya gelisah, membuat hiasan di dahinya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ada seseorang manusia yang akan membantumu, kau tenang saja," kata sang ratu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya sang dewi pun menerima nasip hidupnya.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Ice Blue VS Fire Colors by Sagita Naka**

**.**

**Pair: NaruIno, slight NaruSaku, SasuSaku**

**.**

**Gaje, ambal, ide dari mimpi, khayalan, konyol dan tentunya typo(s) yang bertebaran disana sini.**

**.**

**Enjoy read, and don't forget to review.. :3**

**.**

**0.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Byuurr...

"Agrrhh... bokongku sakit!" kata sang dewi merengek. Sekarang ia berada di bumi, tepatnya di sebuah sungai jernih. Ia bingung kenapa ia di jatuhkan ke tempat seperti ini.

"Oh tidak... bajuku basah!" sang dewi menatap miris baju kebangsaannya yang kini basah. Baju putih dengan bahan sutra yang lembut kini basah dan menempel di badannya sehingga membuat lekuk badannya terlihat dengan jelas.

"Siapa di situ?" suara berat membuat sang dewi tersentak. Ia membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang lelaki berambut pirang sepertinya menatapnya bingung.

"Siapa kau?" kata lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mendekat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya membantu sang dewi berdiri.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya, terimakasih." Kata sang dewi membungkuk. Lalu memberikan senyuman yang lembut. Wajah lelaki itu memerah.

'_Sial gadis ini cantik sekali,'_ batinnya.

Ia terus menatap gadis di depannya, bajunya yang basah itu benar-benar membuatnya terus menerus memandanginya. Sang dewi yang mengetahui arah mata lelaki itu segera mem_blushing_ dan merapatkan tangannya kedepan. Berusaha menutupi tubuhnya, ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Sepanjang hidupnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan lawan jenisnya, orang-orang di kayangan semuanya adalah wanita. Tak heran apabila ia merasa gugup dengan lelaki di depannya, apa lagi lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan—yang menurutnya aneh.

"Err.. ma-maaf?" kata sang dewi sopan. Lelaki itu tersontak, mukanya ikut memblushing, segeralah ia melempar mukanya ke arah lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia malu. Ia sangat malu karna tertangkap basah menatap sang gadis sampai segitunya(?). Tapi ia berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan kenapa kau mengunakan pakaian yang—aneh?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis ini tak biasa. Cara ia berpakaian sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis di desanya yang biasanya menggunakan kimono. Tetapi entahlah, ia merasa dandanan gadis didepannya ini sangat ruwet dan ribet. Gadis itu mengunakan sesuatu yang berbahan emas di tangannya, di jarinya di lehernya bahkan di kening maupun pinggangnya yang ramping. Ada sedikit ukiran di sudut mata birunya yang indah.

"Hmm jadi..." sahut gadis itu tak jelas.

"Jadi?" lelaki itu menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku Yamanaka Ino, aku adalah hmm... salah satu dewi... HACHIMMM~" kata sang dewi yang bernama Ino itu. Ucapannya tepotong karna angin dingin yang berhembus menerpa badannya sehingga ia bersin kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya lelaki itu mendekat.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Ino menggeleng. "aku tak punya rumah!"

"Hah~ ayo ikut aku!"

"Ke-kemana?"

"Ke rumahku. Untuk sementara waktu kau akan tinggal bersamaku, kau juga harus menganti bajumu yang basah itu. Setelah itu kau harus menjelaskan kepadaku sejelas-jelasnya!" kata lelaki itu.

"Hmm... Baiklah err.."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Kata lelaki itu santai. Naruto meraih tangan Ino dan menariknya. Ia dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan Ino sekarang. Ia mengeratkan tangannya berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Oh... Baiklah Naruto-kun" kata Ino dengan suara lembut. Hanya mendengar namanya disebut begitu saja Naruto kembali memblushing. Gimana nanti ia akan tinggal serumah.

Paman Iruka!

Naruto menghela napas mengingat nama pamannya, ia berfikir bahwa ini adalah kesalahan fatal membawa Ino kerumah apalagi mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Ia tentu harus berhadapan dengan pamannya itu dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan meminta izin.

"Hah~ susahnya menjadi orang baik." Gumanya tak jelas. Ino yang mendengar sedikitpun hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia bingung. Ia terus menerus menatap Naruto dari belakang.

Apakah lelaki yang bernama Naruto ini yang akan menolongnya,seperti yang ratu katakan?

"_Ada seseorang manusia yang akan membantumu, kau tenang saja," kata sang ratu tersenyum penuh arti_.

Ino kembali mengingat perkataan sang ratu. Ia pun menghela napas. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk dan kembali menatap pundak lelaki yang sedari tadi menggengam tangannya dan terus menariknya. Mengantarkan ia ke sebuah rumah—yang katanya rumah lelaki itu.

'_Semoga ia benar-benar bisa membantuku.'_ Batinnya. Entahlah ia merasa tak yakin dengan lelaki di hadapannya.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Taddaima!" teriak Naruto memasuki rumahnya.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

'Sepertinya Paman Iruka sedang pergi.' batinnya. Ada sedikit rasa lega di hatinya.

"Duduklah... aku akan mengambilkanmu pakaian." Ino menganguk lalu duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai. Lalu menatap Naruto yang pergi keruangan lain. Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Tempat ini sungguh berbeda dari khayangannya yang merupakan tempat yang luas dan di penuhi pohon dan tumbuhan berwarna emas.

'Ayolah Ino jangan samakan bumi dengan khayangan.' Jerit innernya.

"Ini!"

Ino mendongak, di tatapnya Naruto yang menyodorkan kimono _soft purple_ ke pangkuannya.

"Kau bisa ganti di sana." Tunjuk Naruto ke sebuah ruangan. Ino mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Sreett..

Pintu bergeser. Wujud Ino tak tampak lagi.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o,.0o**

"Haduh gimana cara memakainya?" Ino berkutat dengan kimono yang Naruto berikan. Semua aksesoris ia lepaskan dan ia letak diatas meja. Ino masih berkutat dengan kimononya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya. Ia hanya tau cara memasukkan lengannya ke baju, tapi ia tak tau bagaimana merapikannya dan hal lainnya.

"Hah~ aku menyerah." Ia pun akhirnya mengikat dan menggunakan asal-asalan.

Ia pun segera beranjak berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan—yang ia yakin itu adalah kamar Naruto. Ketika hendak berjalan matanya menangkap sebuah foto. Foto seorang wanita yang menggunakan kimono berwarna _pink_. Ia pun berteriak kegirangan. Ia pun melepas kembali kimono yang ia gunakan kemudian meniru cara berpakaian gadis yang ada di foto itu.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" keluh Naruto.

Sreett..

Naruto membuka pintu disampingnya.

Syuung~

Udara segar masuk dan menerpa wajahnya. Ia beranjak keluar dan duduk di teras, menikmati sejuknya angin. Matanya terpejam ia benar-benar lelah setelah bekerja tadi. Jantungnya pun berdetak mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan Sakura tadi. Pertemuan dengan pujaan hatinya yang dia cintai dari ia kecil.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto menyiram semua bunga di tokonya. Bulan ini bunga-bunganya akan tumbuh bermekaran._

_Ia sangat menyayangi bunga dan tokonya. Toko ini adalah warisan dari seseorang yang sangat berjasa baginya. Yah, paman Inoichi, Inoichi Taerou, ia lah yang selama ini memperkerjakannya di toko itu hingga akhirnya toko itu menjadi miliknya karna Inoichi meninggal._

_Tak heran mengapa Inoichi memberikannya kepada Naruto, hal itu dikarenakan ia tak memiliki seorang anak dan Istrinya meninggal di awal pernikahannya._

_Laki-laki yang malang. Tapi ia selalu tampil semangat dan tegar di hadapan Naruto. Itu lah yang membuat Naruto kagum kepadanya._

_Naruto tersenyum menatap bunga matahari yang mulai merekah._

_Ting._

"_Selamat datang—" katanya di sela-sela aktifitas menatap bunga._

_Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Kemudian ia tersenyum._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

"_Hai Naruto, lama tak berjumpa." Kata Sakura tersenyum._

"_Aku ingin membeli bunga lily. Apakah ada?"_

"_Iya. Tentu saja ada!" kata Naruto bersemangat. Ia pun segera mengambil bunga lily yang ia rawat dengan hati-hati. Ia tau Sakura sangat suka bunga lily._

"_Ini." Katanya setelah membungkus bunga-bunga itu._

"_Terimakasih." Kata Sakura menerima bunganya dan memberi uang kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya. _

_Hening. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya. _

_Tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya._

"_Ne, Naruto. 1 bulan lagi aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menikah..." Naruto tediam ia tak memberi respon apa pun, ia sudah tau. Ia tau Sakura dan Sasuke akan segera menikah . " Aku ingin mengadakan reunian sebelum pernikahan itu terjadi. Lusa mungkin adalah waktu yang pas, mengingat aku akan sibuk di bulan ini, aku harap kau mau datang ke danau biasa."_

" _Aku, Sasuke dan kau. Kita akan kesana, kau boleh mengajak pacarmu yang dulu pernah kau katakan. Kuharap kau akan memperlihatkan kepadaku siapa gadis itu, Ne Naruto!"_

_Naruto tersenyum. Senyum miris._

_._

"_Baiklah. Aku janji."_

_-End Flashback-_

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka inilah hasil dari kebohongannya.

Yah, dia berbohong kepada Sakura bahwa ia telah memiliki pacar. Padahal jelas sekali ia hanya menyukai Sakura.

Dan bodohnya lagi kenapa Sakura bisa langsung percaya kepadanya?

"Hah~ Sakura...kenapa kau cepat percaya sih?" katanya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah. Ia yakin jika saja ia tak berbohong pastilah Sakura tidak akan menerima lamaran dari Sasuke. Karna ia tau, Sakura juga menyukainya.

Sesaat dia teringat janji reuni yang akan di laksanakan besok lusa.

"Sial, aku bahkan tidak memiliki pacar." Naruto memang cukup populer di desanya. Tetapi ia tak memiliki hasrat dengan gadis-gadis di desanya itu kecuali Sakura. Tetapi Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke, sahabatnya, sahabat sejatinya sekaligus rivalnya—secara tidak langsung. Ia tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan melamar Sakura secepat itu.

Naruto menghela napas.

"Rasanya aku mau mati saja."

"Kenapa begitu?" suara lembut menerpa wajah Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, langsunglah ia menemukan wajah Ino di hadapannya.

Hatinya berdesir. Saat ini nafas mereka bertautan. Mata aquamarine yang memiliki ukiran indah di tepi matanya saat ini bertemu dengan mata sapphier, saling bertatapan. Poni Ino menyentuh pipi naruto dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau mau mati, Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino lagi. Mulutnya bergerak, membuat Naruto mengalihkan matanya menuju bibir Ino yang berwarna _pink _. Melalui penciumannya ia bisa menghirup aroma buah dari bibir Ino.

Glek.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ingin rasanya ia mencicipi bibir itu sedikit saja.

'_Kami-sama, apakah ia benar-benar dewi?'_ batinya.

"Naru—"

Cup.

Sebuah kecupan kecil Naruto berikan kepada Ino. Ciuman lembut. Ino tak menolaknya, karna ia tak mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Deg.

Kini hati Ino yang berdesir. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan kepadanya, tapi perbuatannya itu benar-benar membuat perut Ino mendadak mulas dan jatungnya terus-terus berdetak tak nyaman.

Naruto melepas ciumannya. Ia menatap wajah Ino yang kebingungan dengan sedikit rona di pipinya. Sejenak Naruto sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

Blushh..

Muka Naruto mendadak memerah, Ino pun panik melihat muka Naruto yang terlihat berbeda.

"Eh Naruto-kun? Kau tak apa?" tanyanya menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto langsung bangun dari posisinya tadi.

"Hehehe... aku tak apa-apa Ino." Kata Naruto. Ia melempar cengiran lebar kearah Ino. Ino menghela nafas.

"Kukira kau sakit gara-gara menyentuh bibirku." Kata Ino yang dengan polosnya menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. Naruto yang mendengar pun kembali memerah.

"Tadi apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?" tanyanya polos. Naruto menatap Ino tak percaya. _'Masa dia tak mengerti bahwa aku menciumnya.' _batin Naruto

"Err... Go-Gomene Ino..." kalimat itu yang terlontarkan dari mulut Naruto. Naruto tampak malu-malu.

"Untuk apa?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia menatap Ino bingung, _'dia ini makhluk mana sih?' _batinnya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja!" bentak Naruto tiba-tiba. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak sabar menghadapi kepolosan Ino.

"Sekarang aku mau menagih janjimu untuk menjelaskan kepadaku semua yang telah terjadi kepadamu!"

"Ugh...baiklah. aku akan jelaskan kepadamu." Kata Ino yang kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas lalu menghempaskannya. Ia membuka mata. "Seperti yang ku katakan tadi aku adalah seorang dewi."

"Kau bercanda." Sela Naruto. "Mana mungkin ada dewi yang turun ke bumi—"

"Dan sekarang dewi itu benar-benar di hadapanmu." Kata Ino kesal. " jangan potong ucapanku!"

Ino menghempaskan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Sejenak Naruto kaget karna ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia kaget lalu menunjuk-nujuk arah tak jelas.

"Diamlah!" mendadak Naruto diam mendengar kalimat yang Ino lontarkan. Ino menarik tangannya, dan Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertarik dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah... EHH Suaraku!" kata Naruto kaget. Ino menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Aku memang seorang dewi. Dan Ini adalah kekuatanku. Aku turun kebumi karna aku telah melanggar hukum di negeriku." Katanya menghadap keluar rumah. Angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang terurai.

"Kau melanggar apa?"

"Aku telah memakan buah _Ice Blue."_

"_Ice Blue?"_

"Itu adalah buah kekuatan para dewa dewi di negeriku. Buah itu bisa memberi kita kekuatan yang sangat besar. Dan buah itu tumbuh 10 tahun sekali."

"Dan sekarang kau memakannya? Berarti kau memiliki kekuatan dashyat?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

Ino menggeleng. Naruto mengenyitkan dahi.

"Tetapi kekuatan itu akan melemah saat aku berada di bumi. Dan akan semakin melemah apabila aku menggunakannya karana aq adalah orang baik. Tapi aku harus menghancurkan buah itu sekarang."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Sejenak Ino tersenyum.

"Lihat Ini!" Ino mengerakkan tanganya dan juga jarinya. Begitu cepat sampai Naruto tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Ino mendongak ke atas. Ia membuka mulutnya. Muncul cahaya kebiruan dari mulunya dan menampakkan sebuah bola kristal berwarna biru yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ino mengambil dengan tangannya. Naruto menatap takjup serta tak percaya.

"Itu?"

"Buah Ice Blue, memang terlihat seperti kristal. Tapi ini adalah buah. Ketika aku memakannya aku sengaja tak mengunyahnya karna jika aku mengunyahnya maka kekuatannya akan berpindah kepadaku. Dan buah itu tidak di takdirkan untuk menjadi kekuatanku. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku memakannya?" Ino mengambil jeda, lalu menatap buah kristal di tangannya.

"Itu karna ada seorang dewi yang ingin mencurinya dan memiliki kekuatan dari buah ini. Dan dewi itu adalah dewi Kurenai yang telah di usir sepertiku. Tetapi ia di usir secara tidak terhormat dan tak dapat kembali lagi. Berbeda denganku yang diusir secara terhormat dan dapat kembali ke kayangan. Tetapi aku harus bisa membuktikan bahwa aku tak bersalah. Dewi Kurenai telah kembali ke kayangan tanpa seorangpun yang sadar. Hanya aku yang sadar dan berhasil mencegahnya. Untuk menjauhi buah itu dari Dewi Kurenai, aku pun menelannya. Dan orang-orang semua menyalahkanku. Karna orang-orang kayangan tak ada yang percaya kepadaku dan tak ada yang menyadari kebenaran bahwa Dewi Kurenai telah berniat mencuri buah. Tapi sang Ratu percaya padaku, sambil menghukumku ia mentugaskanku untuk menghancurkan buah itu dengan kebaikan, cinta dan pegorbanan." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Kebaikan? Cinta? Pengorbanan? Kenapa bisa begitu?" sela Naruto heran.

"Pada dasarnya _Ice Blue_ adalah buah yang terancang dari kejahatan dan kebencian. Dan kedua sumber itu jika di kumpulkan akan membentuk kekuatan yang besar. Dan jika buah itu ke tangan dewi yang jahat pula, maka kekuataanya akan semakin membesar. Itu alasan kedua kenapa aku tak mau mengunyahnya. Kejahatan dan kebencian. Dan kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan _ice Blue_ adalah..." Ino mengerakkan tangan yang tak memegang _Ice Blue_. Ia meronggoh ke balik kimononya dan kemudian mengeluarkan kristal berbentuk sama namun berwarna putih.

"_Fire colors_. Kebalikan dari sifat _Ice blue_. ia terbuat dari kebaikan, cinta dan pegorbanan dan itu dapat menghancurkan Ice blue. Dan semua itu hanya bisa ku dapatkan di bumi. Melalu hati manusia." Ino tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Dan kau pasti mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto-kun." Kata Ino menghadap Naruto. Angin dan cahaya menerpa wajah Ino dan membuat senyum Ino—dimata Naruto begitu lembut dan bercahaya. Langit sudah berubah menjadi keorenan entah sudah berapa lama mereka ngobrol berdua.

"Kau maukan membantuku Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino mendekat kearah Naruto. Membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu berseringai.

"Tentu..." kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

" Aku akan membantumu Ino." Dengan semangat 45. Di ancungkannya jari jempolnya ke depan Ino. Membuat Ino mengikik sedikit.

Tringg..

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari salah satu tangan Ino. Ino membuka tangannya. Ternyata Fire colors telah berubah menjadi 3 warna ungu, biru, kuning.

"Kenapa berubah?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu berarti salah satu bahan dari Fire Colors telah di temukan..." kata Ino tersenyum.

"akh, itu berarti..." kemudian Ino tersentak baru menyadari sesuatu lalu Ino menatap Naruto. Naruto menatap Ino tak mengerti.

"Kebaikanmu menjadi salah satu bahan Naruto-kun. Ketulusanmu untuk membantuku telah benar-benar membantuku menemukannya."

"Jadi...?" kata Naruto tak mengerti.

"KYAAAAAAA! ARIGATOU NARUTO-KUN!" tiba- tiba Ino memeluk Naruto.

"Hei-hei Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Kau hebat Naruto." Kata Ino.

"Naruto kau kah itu?" Naruto terdiam. Ini bukanlah suara Ino tetapi Ini suara...

"Paman Iruka?" kata Naruto melepas pelukan Ino. Yang kemudian menatap Iruka. Iruka tampak sedang menahan amarah.

"Siapa gadis itu Naruto? Kenapa lantai basah? Dan kenapa di kamarmu ada pakaian basah Naruto? Dan kenapa pakaian di kamarmu adalah pakaian wanita NARUTOO?" amuk Iruka.

"Ma-maaf Paman. Nanti akan aku jelaskan. Yang penting gadis itu akan tinggal di rumah kita?" kata Naruto menunjuk Ino. Ino yang merasa di tunjuk pun memberi senyum kepada Iruka.

"Tapi kau harus jelaskan kepadaku terlebih dahulu!"

"I-Iya Paman."

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0.o0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Oh begitu," kata Iruka setelah mendengar penjelasan ulang dari Naruto. Kemudian ia menatap ke arah Ino.

"Kau memberikan baju ibumu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka melihat kimono yang Ino kenakan.

"Hehehehe ya begitulah. Dari pada tak ada yang mengunakannya." kata Naruto bersandar di dinding.

Iruka mengamati Ino dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tinggal disini Ino-chan." senyum Ino pun merekah.

"A-arigatou gonzaimasu, Iruka-san." kata Ino menundukkan badan.

"Hei-hei sudahlah tak usah membungkuk terus. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." sambut Iruka ramah.

"Err... aku juga mau minta tolong lagi kepada Naruto-kun dan Iruka-san." sahut Ino hati-hati.

"Apa?" kata NAruto dan Iruka berbarengan.

"Tolong rahasiakan identitasku."

.

Dan jadilah Ino menetap di rumah Naruto untuk sementara waktu.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Khukhukhukhu... jadi kau berada di sana Ino."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

_**Hah~ akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga. Sebenernya aku mau buat one shoot. eh ternyata kepanjangan kalo jadi one shoot doang. Jadinya mungkin kira-kira 2 ato 3 chapter. :3**_

_**Kali Ini aku membawakan NaruIno.. XD**_

_**Padahal aku masih punya tanggungan 2 fic tapi malah nambah satu lagi. Yah ide ini muncul dari mimpiku kemaren. Dan hebatnya pas di mimpi ku itu, perannya memang Ino da Naruto. hahahah. **_

_**Disini Inoichi tak ada ikatan keluarga dengan Ino jadi marga mereka berbeda.^^  
**_

_Chapter depan: Ino membantu toko bunga Naruto. Naruto menjadikan Ino pacar pura-puranya di hadapan Sakura dan Sasuke. Kurenai menyerang. Identitas Ino terbongkar di hadapan Sakura.**  
**_

_**Aku ga mau banyak bacot. Aku udah cukup lelah ngetik ini seharian.. **_

_**Mohon kritik saran minna..**_

_**Salam manis.. **_

_**Sagita Naka**_

_**Di mohon**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Naruto-kun." Panggil suara merdu yang menyebutkan namanya. Naruto menoleh mendapatkan sosok Sakura yang berlari kecil kearahnya dengan senyuman yang tak dapat di artikan._

"_Sa...Sakura, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Naruto _

"_Tentu saja aku ingin menemuimu,"_

"_Menemuiku?" kata Naruto sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. Sakura mengangguk kemudian meraih tangan tersebut._

"_He...hei?" Naruto jadi salah tingkah dengan perilaku aneh Sakura terhadapanya. _

"_Naruto, sudah lama aku ingin jujur kepadamu," katanya mendekat ke arah Naruto. _

"_Tentang apa?" tatap Naruto heran. Sakura tersenyum dengan rona tipis di wajahnya. Sakura mengangkat tangan Naruto dan meletakkannya di pipinya. Muka Naruto memerah karna dapat merasakan kulit Sakura yang lembut._

'_Ya Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi?'batinnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Katanya dengan malu-malu, dan terlihat begitu imut di mata Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan mata tak percaya._

"_Kau serius?" tanyanya kaget. Sakura mengangguk dengan muka tertunduk._

"_Aku serius Naruto. Kalau kau tak percaya, kau bisa merasakan debaranku di sini—" kata Sakura sambil memindahkan posisi tangan Naruto tepat kedadanya. Mau tak mau wajah Naruto pun semakin memerah. Ia benar-benar dapat merasakan debaran yang ada di sana—begitu pula dapat merasakan benda yang selama ini belum pernah ia pegang(?). Naruto buru-buru menarik tangannya, berusaha menghindari tindakan buruk yang akan terjadi._

"_Bagaimana?"_

_Naruto mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar merasakan debaran yang dirasakan Sakura._

"_Ta...tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" _

"_Aku tak mencintainya," Naruto melonggo mendapat jawaban singkat dari Sakura. "Aku hanya mencintaimu Naruto, dan masalah pertunanganku dengan Sasuke, aku akan membatalkannya malam ini juga."_

_Sakura mengatakan semuanya dengan begitu enteng tanpa beban, hal itu membuat Naruto menjadi pusing. Naruto terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sakura yang merasa tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Naruto pun mendekat dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto._

"_Naruto kau percaya padaku?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, membuat mata sapphire itu bertemu dengan mata jade milik Sakura._

"_Entahlah, Sakura. Aku hanya tid—" ucapan Naruto terpotong karena bibirnya bersentuhan dengan Sakura._

"_Yakinlah, Naruto. Percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Kata Sakura setelah melepas ciumannya. Mau tak mau Naurto mem- _blushing_. Dan ia pun tersenyum serta mengangguk. _

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura." Kini Naruto memberanikan dirinya memeluk Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya mendekatkan bibir mereka._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Ice Blue VS Fire Colors by Sagita Naka**

**.**

**Pair: NaruIno, slight NaruSaku, SasuSaku**

**.**

**Rated: T-semi M (?)  
**

**.  
**

**Gaje, ambal, ide dari mimpi, khayalan, konyol dan tentunya typo(s) yang bertebaran disana sini.**

**.**

**Enjoy read, and don't forget to review.. :3**

**.**

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Naruto, ayo bangun!" ucap Ino dengan lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. Dan hasilnya pun _nihil_. Ino menyerah, ia bingung bagaimana cara membangunkan Naruto. Ia berpikir, dan terus berpikir.

"Eghh..." gumam Naruto di sela tidurnya. Ino yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto pun terlihat panik ketika mendengar erangan Naruto yang di tambah dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" kata Ino dengan nada khawatir. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto, mengecek suhu badan Naruto yang mungkin panas atau tidak. Dan tak ada yang aneh dengan suhu tubuh Naruto, akan tetapi hanya sedikit hangat. Ino menghela napas melihat keadaan Naruto yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Ketika Ino hendak menarik tangannya dari dahi Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto memegang tangannya dan menariknya kedalam pelukkannya.

Ino membelalakan matanya karena kaget. Ketika hendak mendorong menjauh tubuh Naruto. Ino malah mendapatkan Naruto mencium bibirnya seperti yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ino kembali berusaha mendorong Naruto—yang terus memeluknya erat. Tapi, seberapa besar kekuatannya ia tetap tak bisa melawan. Ino pasrah, dan kini Naruto semakin menciumnya dengan cara yang aneh. Ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Ino, dan tangannya pun mulai bergerak masuk kedalam kimono Ino yang hampir terbuka itu. Ino tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Naruto lakukan.

"Ahh..." desah Ino merasakan tangan Naruto menekan dadanya.

"Sakura..." panggil Naruto. Ino tak tau siapa wanita yang di panggil Naruto, akan tetapi ia merasa ini mulai berbahaya. Ia segera memutar otaknya mencari akal. Sejenak Ino melirik ruangan tersebut

Air.

Ino melirik air minum yang terletak diatas meja. Dengan kekuatannya ia mengerakkan air itu mengarah ke arahnya dan...

Byurrr...

Air itu menyiram wajah Naruto—yang tentunya terkena wajah Ino juga. Naruto terbangun lalu duduk sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Siapa yang menyiramku sih? Menganggu saja!" kata Naruto kesal masih mengucek matanya.

"Hah...hah... Na...ruto... Ka-u su-dah ba-ngun?" kata Ino terengah-engah.

Deg.

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak.

''Suara itu..." gumam Naruto, buru-buru ia membuka matanya dan memfokuskan penglihatannya. Betapa terkagetnya ia melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Kini Ino tengah mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dengan baju yang berantakkan yang sedikit—banyak memperlihatkan tubuhnya. Naruto mem_blushing_ berat, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia sedang bermimpi. Dan parahnya lagi ia tak menyangka bahwa mimpinya itu membuat tubuhnya bergerak memeluk Ino yang ia kira adalah Sakura.

"_Baka _kau Naruto!" gumamnya merasa bersalah, "Kau tak apa Ino?"

Ino mengangguk. Kali ini ia terlihat lebih tenang.

"Syukurlah,..." kata terakhir yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto. Setelah itu mereka terdiam satu sama lain, tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Naruto terlihat diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ino yang melihat ada yang salah dari Naruto pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Ino menatap Naruto. Naruto sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Hehehe... aku tak apa, Ino." katanya sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Ino menghela nafas lega yang di susul dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, kukira gara-gara kau menyentuh bibirku." Kata Ino yang kelewatan polosnya. Hal itu pun membuat muka Naruto menjadi merah padam.

"Maaf..." satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Tak apa." Kata Ino ,merapikan bajunya,"Siapa itu Sakura,Naruto?"

"Ehhh? Bagaimana kau tau tentang—"

"Tadi kau menyebutkan namanya di sela tidurmu." Sela Ino melanjutkan—memotong perkataan Naruto, belum sempat muka Naruto kembali seperti semula, kini wajahnya kembali merah padam. Entahlah, ia merasa mukanya akan sering memerah dikarenkan keberadaan Ino di dekatnya.

"Dia itu—"

"..."

"—err, dia itu sahabatku."kata Naruto. Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya—bukan berarti ia tak mengerti apa itu 'sahabat'. Hanya saja penjelasan Naruto tidak menjelaskan maksud dari tindakkannya itu.

"Kau berbohong Naruto... jelaskan dengan jelas hubungan kalian."

Melihat reaksi Ino yang tak puas pun, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya—walaupun dengan perasaan terpaksa.

"Sakura adalah sahabatku, begitu pula Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?"

"Dia tunangan Sakura,"

"Ha?" pandang Ino tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini... kau tau pernikahan?" tanya Naruto sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, pertanyaannya itu pun di jawab sebuah anggukan dari Ino,"Jadi tunangan itu adalah calon orang yang akan menikahi kita nantinya. Seseorang yang ingin menikah biasanya melakukan pertunangan untuk mengikat diri dengan pasang atau bisa di bilang memberikan tanda 'kepemilikan' suatu hubungan."

"Oh begitu... lalu?"

"Jadi, sekarang kita kembali ke cerita. Aku menyukai Sakura dari dulu, dimana persahabatanku dengannya dan Sasuke di mulai. Hanya saja aku belum mempunyai keberanian untuk menyatakan kepadanya, dan aku takut perasaanku ini akan merusak persahabatan kami. Dan akhirnya pun aku memutuskan memendam perasaan ini..." ujar Naruto menceritakan kiasahnya, Ino pun mendengarkan dengan hikmat.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan ia langsung melamar Sakura setelah ia yakin dengan perasaannya, berbeda denganku yang malah memikirkan persahabatan kami dan terus memendamnya." Kata Naruto lesu.

"Naru—"

"Tapi aku tetap bahagia kok kalo dia juga bahagia." Kata Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya. Entah mengapa timbul desiran yang nyaman muncul di benak Ino melihat cengiran Ino. Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Naruto, apa aku bisa membantumu?" tanya Ino hati-hati.

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk mendapatkan Sakura." Kata Ino antusias, "Aku bisa membantumu dengan kekuatanku, lagi pula di samping itu kau bisa membantuku dalam melaksanakan hukuman merepotkan itu."

Naruto tampak berpikir dengan tawaran Ino. Setelah beberapa menit, ia menatap Ino dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Mudah, kau harus membawaku bertemu dengannya dan aku akan membuatnya menyukaimu. Bagaimana setuju?" Kata Ino dengan ceria. Sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya. Naruto yang melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Ino pun hanya dapat kembali tersenyum dan mengaitkan jarinya ke kelingking Ino.

"Aku setuju!"

"NARUTTTTOOO! Ayo bangun pemalas!"

Srettt.

Iruka membuka pintu kamar Naruto, melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Naruto dan Ino pun menjauhkan dirinya masing-masing.

"Eh Paman, aku dah bangun kok, tadi Ino membangunkanku." Tunjuk Naruto kearah Ino. yang di sahut Ino dengan angukkan.

"Paman mengerti kenapa Ino ada disini. Tapi Paman tidak akan mengerti maksud yang ini, Na-ru-to!" aura membunuh Paman Iruka keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia menunjuk kasur Naruto yang basah karena air. "Kau ngombol hah?"

"Ti-tidak, Paman! Aku nggak ngompol kok, iya kan Ino?" Naruto menghadap ke arah Ino. Ino mengangguk. Walaupun ia tak mengerti apa itu 'ngompol', "Tuh kan, aku itu nggak ngompol Paman!"

"Lalu ini air apa?"

"A-ano... itu tadi aku menyiram Naruto dengan air di gelas karena Naruto susah di bangunkan." Kata Ino menjelaskan dan menyodorkan gelas yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk menyiram Naruto.

"Hah~ ya sudah kalau begitu. Naruto habis ini kau rapikan kasurmu lalu kau jemur setelah itu mandi lalu jaga toko ya! Paman mau ke kebun sebentar." Kata Iruka yang sudah mulai merega amarahnya.

"Siap paman!" seru Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke dahinya. Memberi hormat kepada Iruka. Iruka menghela napas lalu menonngalkan mereka berdua.

Setelah Iruka pergi, Ino dan Naruto pun sama-sama mengela napas. Lalu mereka menatap satu sama lain yang selanjutnya diiringi dengan cekikian mereka berdua.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o**

"_Arigatou-gonzaimasu_ datang lagi ya!" kata Ino kearah salah satu pelanggannya sehabis membeli bunga.

Ino tidak menyangka bahwa bumi memiliki bunga-bunga yang indah—walau tak seindah kayangannya. Entah mengapa sekarang hatinya merasa sedih menerima kenyataan bahwa ia di usir dari kayangan.

'_Hah~, andai aku tak memakan buah itu, pasti aku bisa merawat tanamanku di rumah.' Batinnya_.

Kini, ia malah terpikir akan tanamannya yang selalu ia rawat setiap harinya. Memang, bumi memiliki tanaman yang indah dan daerah yang hijau. Berbeda dengan kayangannya yang berada diatas awan—menampakan pemandangan putih dan biru di sekitarnya. Walaupun ada sedikit tanaman langka, itu tidak membuat kayangannya berasa segar dan nyaman seperti sekarang. Kali ini ia bersyukur telah merasakan yang namanya tinggal di bumi.

Labil.

Kini Ino terkena perasaan labil antara—senang atau tidak tinggal di bumi.

"Hah~" Ino menghela napas panjang. Sejenak ia merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke belakang mendapatkan Iruka menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa, Ino? ku lihat dari tadi kau menghela napas terus."

"Ah... aku baik-baik saja, Paman." Kata Ino mengaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Hmm... kalo begitu kau bisa membantuku sebentar?" tanya Iruka tersenyum.

"Tentu!" kata Ino dengan girang, "Apa yang dapat aku bantu?"

''Ayo! kau bisa mengambil bunga Lily yang ada di kebun bersamaku, hari ini kita panen bunga Lily." Kata Iruka memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya. Ino mengikuti langkah Iruka dengan sedikit melamun.

"YA AMMPUNNNNN!" teriak Iruka, membuat Ino kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia sedikit berlari menghampiri Iruka. Mata Ino terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Astaga...," ucapnya pelan, kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya—kaget. Kini ia menatap kebun yang sekarang sudah berantakan dengan tanah yang keluar ke permukaan dan bunga yang berserakan dengan warna yang hitam—terbakar.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Iruka menatap miris bunga-bunganya yang hangus. Ia duduk tersimpuh diatas tanah, ia tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi dengan kebun bunganya. Ia berusaha menahan tangis yang akan keluar dari matanya. Ino menatap iba melihat Iruka, sambil berpikir siapa orang yang tega melakukan hal ini.

"Tunggu..." gumam Ino secara tak sadar. Iruka mendangak melihat Ino yang berjalan mendekati bunga-bunganya yang hangus. Ino mengambil salah satu tangkai bunga lalu mengendusnya.

"Ini adalah sihir." Sahut Ino.

"Sihir? Bagaimana—"

"Kurenai..." Ino mengeretakkan giginya menyadari ini adalah perbuatan dari Kurenai,"Seperti yang pernah aku ceritakan ke paman. Dia adalah dewi yang jahat. Dan kurasa, ia telah menyadari keberadaanku, dan ingin menganggu kehidupanku di bumi." Tutur Ino.

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Iruka menjadi semakin sedih. Ino yang merasa bersalah pun berusaha membayar kesalahannya.

"Paman, memohonlah kepadaku suatu permintaan!" kata Ino pelan. Iruka menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

"Apa paman ingat hukuman yang harus ku lakukan di bumi ini?" Iruka mengangguk mendegar perkataan Ino.

"Nah, maka dari itu aku akan mengabulkan permintaan yang paman inginkan. _Itung-itung _memperbaiki kesalahanku karena akulah penyebab kerusakan ini." Kata Ino dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Kau yakin Ino?"

"Tentu! Kenapa tidak? _Toh_ ini memang kewajibanku membantu paman. Jadi, tolong ucapakan permohonan paman!" kata Ino. Iruka menghela napas lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Iruka berdiri dari duduknya,"Aku ingin tamanku kembali seperti semula!"

Triinggg...

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari tangan Ino, yang di ikuti dengan cahaya yang keluar dari tanah perkebunan milik Iruka. Ino mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan—matanya terpejam, mulutnya bergerak cepat mengucapkan mantra. Secara berlahan perkebunan milik Iruka di tumbuhi oleh rumput dan bunga-bunga yang indah—bukan hanya Lily yang tumbuh, entah bunga apa itu—berwarna kuning emas kehijauan dengan daun yang lebar mengelilingi mahkota bunganya.

Iruka melongo tak percaya, tapi mau tak mau ia pun harus percaya tentang apa yang ia lihat. Cahaya lama kelaman pun meredup dan kemudian hilang. Ino menurunkan tangannya. Lalu ia berbalik menatap Iruka dengan cengirannya. Iruka masih melongo tak percaya tapi kemudian ia sadar lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Paman?" tanya Ino dengan cegiran—bangga.

"Menakjubkan! Ini lebih dari yang aku inginkan, Ino!" kata Iruka dengan senyuman yang hangat. Ino tampak malu-malu dengan pujian itu.

"Akh, bukan apa-apa, Paman. Lagian ini semua memang gara-gara aku!" kata Ino menunduk dan mengaruk lehernya yang tak gatal.

Plukk.

Ino merasakan sebuah tangan kini mengelus atas kepalanya. Ino mendangak , melihat senyum Iruka yang membuat hatinya hangat.

"_Arigatou gonzaimasu,_Ino-_chan_" sahutnya hangat. Di jawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Ino. Dan mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Hah~ ini bunga terakhir kan?" tanya Ino memeletakkan bunga yang ia pindahkan dari kebun.

"Kurasa begitu." Kata Iruka menata bunga-bunga yang ada. Ino merapikan kimononya—membersihkannya dari tanah maupun debu yang menempel. Kemudian Ino tampak menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sesuatu.

"Paman, dari tadi aku tak melihat Naruto. Dimana dia?"

"Oh, dia sedang melayani pelanggan di depan."

Kaki Ino langsung melangkah ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Naruto?" panggil Ino melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

'_Akh, dia yang ada di dalam foto Naruto'_ batin Ino

"I-ino, hai, kemari lah!" ajak Naruto. Ino pun mendekat kearah mereka.

"Ino ini Sakura—dia temanku. Dan Sakura ini Ino yang aku ceritakan tadi." Kata Naruto, Ino mengenyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. _'Ku ceritakan tadi? Apa maksudnya? Apa mereka membicarakanku? Apa Naruto memberi tau identitasku kepada gadis ini?'_ batin Ino. banyak prasangka buruk yang muncul di benaknya.

"Oh... jadi ini yang namanya Ino—pacarmu, hmm..." kata Sakura meletakkan tangan ke dagunya dan memandangi Ino dari atas sampai bawah. Ino merasa sedikit tak nyaman di perhatikan seperti itu, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke tangan kirinya—salah tingkah. Sakura yang melihat tingkah laku Ino pun ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak menyangka seleramu tinggi, _Baka_ Naruto," katanya sambil mengedipkan mata lalu menyikut Naruto, "Imut sekali dia."

"Hehehe... kurasa juga begitu." Kata Naruto salah tingkah. Ino yang tak mengerti akan topik pembicaraan pun hanya terdiam memerhatikan keakraban kedua manusia di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ia tak terlalu suka melihat Naruto dengan gadis lain. Sejenak Ino sadar akan sesuatu, ia menarik baju belakang Naruto. Naruto menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Menunduklah!" perintah Ino, kemudian ia berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Apa itu pacar?" tanyaIno kelewatan polosnya. Sejenak Naruto membelalakan matanya lalu tersenyum dan langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Ino.

"Huhuhh... kau ini kenapa sih?" kata Ino cemberut merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak oleh Naruto. Naruto tertawa melihat kepolosan Ino itu. Sakura yang melihat mereka pun hanya memasang ekspresi tak terbaca—senyum kecut.

"Ne Naruto, kurasa keperluanku di sini sudah selesai."

"Ah iya Sakura... ada yang bisa ku bantu lagi?" tanya Naruto. Sedangkan Ino masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Sakura mengeleng.

"Kurasa tidak. _Jaa,_" kata Sakura melambaikan tangannya tetapi kemudian ia berhenti,"Ne, Ino."

Ino menoleh, memberhentikan kegiatan merapikan rambutnya yang panjang,"Jangan lupa datang keacara kami ya! Kau juga Naruto, jangan lupa ajak dia!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ino dan Naruto hanya dapat memandang kepergian Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura!" teriak Naruto setelah Sakura berada jauh dari tempatnya dan Naruto berada. Ino memandangi Naruto yang tampak termenung menatap kepergian Sakura. Ia menghela napas, dan kemudian menghadap kedepan memandang langit yang cerah.

"Ino," panggil Naruto masih memadang jalan yang di mana Sakura melewatinya,

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Ku rasa aku ingin merubah permohonanku."

"Oh ya? Apa?" tanya Ino—menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Jadilah pacar—pura-puraku!" kata Naruto dengan intonasi yang rendah.

"Ha?"

"Kau maukan jadi pacar pura-puraku? Maksudku jadi kekasihku, tapi bukan kekasih asli." Kata Naruto salah tingkah.

"Hmm... kekasih sementara ya?" Ino tak tau pasti apa itu kekasih, yang ia ketahui hanyalah cerita—gosip yang pernah di bicarakan para dewi tentang hubungan cinta antara lelaki dan perempuan. Ia pun tak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta.

"Well, apa salahnya kalau tidak di coba." Kata Ino tersenyum. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap Ino, ia tak menyangka bahwa Ino setuju dengan permintaannya.

"Akh, _arigatou gonzaimazu, _Ino_-chan!" _kata Naruto senang, ia menarik Ino ke dalam pelukkannya. Awalnya Ino kaget akan tindakkan Naruto, tetapi akhirnya ia pun membalas pelukkan Naruto.

Hangat. Perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya hingga hatinya.

"Sama-sama Naruto-_kun_." Kata Ino tersenyum manis—senyum yang jarang ia keluarkan karena berasal dari hatinya. Dan tentunya Naruto tak melihat senyum itu.

"Ne, Naruto! Jadi permohonanmu tinggal satu lagi, ku harap kau mengunakkan permohonan itu dengan sesuatu yang paling kau inginkan. Jadi, apakah kau tetap memohon untuk membuat Sakura menyukaimu?" kata Ino di sela kegiatan peluk memeluknya. Naruto melepas pelukannya, ia menatap mata _aquamarine _ milik Ino.

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Aku akan memikirkan itu dengan matang. Tapi untuk saat ini hanya itulah yang aku inginkan. Jadi ku rasa 'itu' saja, Ino" sahut Naruto tak jelas, ia masih bingung akan permintaan terakhirnya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu terserahmu saja." Kata Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Melihat hal itu entah kenapa Jatung Naruto berdebar dengan kencang,"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan aku turuti... Tuan."

Blush.

Muka Naruto memerah sempurna.

"Na..naruto?" panggil Ino panik memegang dahi Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto meraih tangan Ino yang ada di dahinya kemudian menciumnya.

"Kau ini, andaikan saja kau adalah jin dari botol dan aku memiliki 3 permintaan. Permintaan terakhir tentu aku akan meminta kau tetap disini selamanya." Tutur Naruto menatap langsung ke mata Ino.

Blush.

Kini sekarang muka Ino yang memerah. Entahlah, sekarang ia hanya dapat menikmati debaran yang muncul secara tiba-tiba ini—karena Naruto.

"_Baka,_ kau pikir aku jin!" kata Ino mencubit Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto hanya meringis meresapi apa yang telah terjadi dan menahan sakit di lengannya. Sejenak muka Naruto kembali memerah, ia merasa telah tersihir oleh mata Ino yang indah, sampai-sampai ia bisa mengatakan hal yang manis seperti tadi.

Deg.

Debaran itu muncul kembali, _'Kami-sama, kumohon jangan membuat hatiku menjadi resah.'_

.

.

.

~**OWARI~**

**Hah~ akhirnya selesai juga... fic ini udah lama banget enggak aku perhatiin, kuharap ini bisa memuaskan kepada semua orang yang menunggunya *emangnya ada?*.**

**Kuharap di chapter ini typo(s) berkurang yah... ^^**

**Di sini ada peran IruIno, dan mungkin di chapter depan akan aku munculkan. Walaupun tak sebanyak NaruIno tentunya.**

**Terimakasih kepada manusia-manusia yang udah mau ripiu di chapter sebelumnya, saatnya aku bales riview-an yaa:**

**Maru-chan**: iya kah?, semoga saja di chapter ini berkurang ya Typo-nya... ya saya gak janji ya... makasi udah review^^

**Mistic Shadow: **hehehe makasi ya udah follow... maaf gak bisa update kilat. Author lagi kena wabah nie.. semoga chapter ini memuaskannya...^^

**Shinji Tanaka:** iya.. ini udah update maaf telat... makasih udah review.

**Rizalul Demon Lord Amzad & RizalulAmzad *satu orang ya?*:** akh maksi udah di bilang Naruino terbaik... aku sempat terharuh.. tapi maaf ya aku gak bisa update kilat... soalnya aku lagi kena wabah nie... sibuk banget di masa-masa sekarang... jadi mohon maaf ya... semoga chapter ini memuaskan..^^

**Vaneela: **makasi nee mau review... iya nee aku dah berusa di chapter ini lebih bagus lagi... semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.. :3

**Satoshi 'Leo' Raiden:** hahaha maksi ya udah review... kaya'nya di fic ini gak bakal ada AsumaKurenai, tapi ada pai SasuSaku dan mungkin IruIno... maaf gak bisa update kilat.. semoga chap ini memuaskaan ya.. :3

**L Namikaze:** makasih udah review... maaf gak bisa apdate kilat.. DX

.

**Sekali lagi maaf buat keterlambatannya dan tentu juga terima kasih buat yang review maupun **_**silent reader (semoga mau review lagi ya...^^)**_**.**

_**Last Chapter: **_Ino dan Naruto menghadiri undangan Sakura/ Sakura dan Ino berbicara/"Ino, aku menyukai, Naruto."/ Naruto menemukkan permintaan terakhirnya begitu pula Iruka/Kurenai menyerang dan membuat kekacauan.

**OK saya harap kalian ber patisipasi dan memberi saya saran atau pun kritikkan..**

**Jadi mohon untuk**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Yosh... terima kasih untuk** "**_**BlueSapphire-Marine**__**, Minori Hikaru, **__**Satoshi-Leo-Raiden**__, __**Namikaze Haruno**__**, Guest, **__**Shinji Tanaka**__**, **__**Mistic-Shadow**__**, **__** Misaki**__**, **__**Yamashita Hyuuga**__**, **__**Namikaze Uzumaki Hendrix Ngawi**__**, **__**Lunarindra**__**, Dey chan, asep w c, dan **__**Near Andra**__**" **_karena terlah meripiu chapter kemaren. Balesan ripiu buat yang login aku bales lewat PM yang nggak login di bawah ya..

Semoga kalian masih mau membaca fic ini.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Ada apa? Kau dari tadi tampak gelisah?" tanya sang gadis yang sedang sibuk di dengan nasi dan sayur-sayur yang sedang ia buat.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh." Kata sang pria yang di ajak sang gadis untuk berbicara.

Sakura menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kalau di tanya tentang sesuatu yang aneh. Ia merasakan hal aneh terhadap kekasihnya itu sendiri.

"Kau yang aneh, Sasuke_-kun_." Kata Sakura.

"Kau tak mengerti, Sakura"

Kini dahi Sakura membentuk suatu kerutan dan menghentikan aktifitasnya. Dia penasaran apa yang membuat kekasihnya berpikir begitu kuat melihat—ia tak pernah serius terhadap hal-hal kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau akan tau nanti." Kini Sasuke tampak kembali kesikapnya semula. Santai. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal. Ia pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

'Hawa ini... mungkinkah...'

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

**Ice Blue VS Fire Colors by Sagita Naka**

**.**

**Pair: NaruIno, slight NaruSaku, SasuSaku**

**.**

**Rated: T-semi M (?)**

**.**

**Gaje, ambal, ide dari mimpi, khayalan, konyol dan tentunya typo(s) yang bertebaran disana sini.**

**.**

**Enjoy read, and don't forget to review.. :3**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ayo Ino_-chan_, cepetan!"

"Kita mau kemana sih Naruto kun?" Tanya Ino cemberut. Ia heran. Pagi ini Naruto bangun cepat dan langsung menarik tangannya untuk pergi entah kemana.

"Aku akan membelikanmu baju," kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk acara besok!"

Kali ini Naruto tampak bersemangat dengan acara yang akan dihadirinya bersama Ino. Ino terheran-heran dengan sikap Naruto yang aneh, tapi mau tak mau ia tersenyum saat Naruto kembali memegang tangannya dan menuntunnya berjalan.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya lembut. Kini ia berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto, mereka bercanda, tertawa, dan saling menghibur satu sama lain. Tak heran jika orang-orang menatap mereka dengan lembut karena melihat sepasang kekashi yang tampak akur. Ya, kini orang-orang beranggapan mereka benar-benar pasangan kekasih.

Dan tak aneh jika Ino juga berfikir demikian.

"Ino... Ino_-chan_!"Ino tersentak dari lamunanya.

"Ah I-iya?" Ino langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang ada di belakangnya. Tampak Naruto sedang berdiri di salah satu toko yang berjejer rapi di daerah ini.

"Kemarilah," dengan setengah berlari Ino mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Ada ap—" sejak Ino terkejut dengan sebuah tangan yang menyetuh keningnya, kini jarak Ino dan Naruto benar-benar dekat sampai-sampai Ino dapat merakan nafas Naruto. Ino menahan nafas.

"Tidak panas," gerutu Naruto tak jelas,"Tapi kenapa kau tampak tak sehat, heem?"

Naruto kembali menatap Ino dalam, "Kenapa kau melamun? Ku lihat sedari berbicara dengan Sakura kemarin kau tampak sering melamun."

"Hah~" Ino menghela nafas, ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto memengang dahinya. Memang bukan. Belakangan ini memang benar ia sering melamun dan Naruto selalu memergokinya yang kemudian menyadarkan Ino kedalam dunia nyata kembali lalu merasakan tangan Naruto yang hangat menyentuh dahinya seperti tadi.

Ino menurunkan tangan Naruto dari dahinya,"Aku tak apa, Naruto_-kun_."

"Kau yakin?"

"..."

Ino mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto tadi, ia langsung masuk ke toko yang berada di samping kirinya. Deretan baju sejenis kimono, yukata, bahkan baju pengantin pun ada di sana tertata rapi. Mata Ino menatap baju pengantin tradisional jepang . Menikah. Setahu Ino itu merupakan salah satu ritual yang di lakukan manusia bumi, manusia mengikat diri antar satu sama lain. Ino membelai baju itu, ingin rasanya ia tau perasaan itu, dimana seorang wanita akan hidup bahagia bersama seorang pria yang dicintainya. Tapi, mana mungkin ia melakukan itu.

Ia adalah dewi dari kayangan langit, seorang dewi tak boleh menikah atau berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Ia pun sempat berpikir dari mana ia bisa lahir? Dan setahu dia di bagian langit lain ada banyak dewa yang berjenis kelamin pria hidup di sana. Buktinya ada beberapa dewi yang pernah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka.

Hah~ betapa rindunya ia akan rumahnya. Lagi pula andaikan boleh, siapa juga yang ingin menikahinya?

"Ino, kau melamun lagi?" Ino tersontak kaget merasakan tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Ino menoleh mendapatkan mimik wajah Naruto yang lebih khawatir dari pada sebelumnya.

"Hmm... aku hanya berpikir bagaiman perasaan orang yang menikah itu?"

Naruto tercekat dengan pertanyaan Ino. Sungguh, ia pun tak tau jawabannya karena ia belum merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Sejenak hatinya mulai gursah mengingatkan hal itu akan ia saksikan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai main chara, "Entahlah, aku juga tak tau."

"..."

Ino hanya diam tidak menanggapi Naruto. Ia mulai bergerak ke arah deretan baju yang lain. Sejenak mukanya kembali ceria melihat kimono yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ino sedikit berlari ke arah deretan baju itu. Dan tindakan Ino mau tak mau membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Ia mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" kata Ino mengambil kimono dengan perpaduan warna biru langit ke biru dongker. Biru muda ke biru tua. Dengan motif matahari berwarna emas menghiasi bagian bawah kimono dan ujung lengannya yang pas di bagian biru dongker. Kesannya memang ramai dan sedikit mewah. Tapi Naruto memakluminya karena suluk beluk gadis ini berasal.

"Kalau begitu, Cobalah!"

Dengan sigap Ino berjalan mencari ruang yang tertutup untuk mencoba baju pilihanya. Sesambil menunggu Naruto berjalan menelusuri toko, melihat-lihat pernak pernik yang cocok di gunakan Ino. Sejenak ia melihat tusuk rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu dan matahari yang ia pikir pas dengan baju yang Ino pilih. Ia pun mengambilnya.

"Naruto-_kun_, Bagaimana?" Ino langsung hadir dengan wajah ceria.

Naruto refleks menyembunyikan tusuk rambut itu di belakangnya. Dalam sekejab Naruto tampak kagum dengan kecantikan saat ini, bukan hanya sekarang mungkin ia akan selalu kagum dengan kecantikan yang melekat erat di wajah Ino.

"_Kawai_, Ino_-chan_" pujinya. Ino pun mengangguk lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

"Aku tunggu kau di meja sebelah kanan!" teriak Naruto yang mungkin terdengar oleh Ino.

Naruto berjalan menuju meja yang merupakan kasir di tempat tersebut.

"_Baa-chan_?"

"Ya, Siap—oh kau Naruto_-kun_. Mau beli apa?" tanya seorang nenek keluar dari balik tirai. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

"Aku mau benda ini." Katanya mengeluarkan tusuk rambut tadi. Terlihat nenek Chiyo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk siapa? Sakura?" dan dijawab Naruto dengan gelenggangan, "lalu?"

"Nanti baa-chan akan tau sendiri. Cepatlah baa-chan, nanti orangnya keburu datang." Kata nya bengembu-ngembung. Nenek Chiyo pun hanya menggeleng maklum dan segera menyebutkan harga dan membungkusnya. Lalu menyerahkan barang itu ke Naruto. Seketika arah matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Maksudmu dia, Naruto_-kun_?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah pandangan Nenek Chiyo. Naruto mengangguk sejenak lalu tersenyum.

"Wah aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." kata Nenek Chiyo sedikit tersenyum. Ia terus memandangi Ino yang sedari tadi celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang ia yakin itu adalah Naruto.

"Ino kemarilah!" panggil Naruto.

"Naruto ini," Ino sedikit berlari ke arah Naruto sambil menyodorkan baju yang ia kebakan tadi.

"_Baa-chan_ aku mau beli ini juga," kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata ke nenek Chiyo—dengan maksud tertentu tentunya. Dengan sigap ia menerima lalu membungkus kimono itu.

"Pilihan yang bagus untuk gadis sepertimu,—"

"Ino, panggil saya Ino, _Baa-chan_." Kata Ino memberi salam perkenalan dengan membungkuk sedikit. Chiyo yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Nee, Ino_-chan_ sudah berapa lama kau mengenal, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Chiyo di sela pekerjaannya.

"Hemm, bar—"

"Baru beberapa bulan ini, _Baa-chan_." Kata Naruto cepat. Ino memasang wajah cemberut karena perkataannya terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Wah cepat juga ya kalau begitu," kata Chiyo dengan gaya berfikir.

"Apanya, _Baa-chan_?"

"Tidak, aku harapa kalian tetap langgeng yah."

"APAA?" teriak Naruto tak jelas, membuat Ino berkerut. Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tampak salah tingkah.

"Kau tak perlu sehisteris itu, Naruto_-kun_. Semua yang melihat kalian pasti mengira kalian adalah pasangan kekasih."

"Ano..."

"Lagian bukannya dia yang kau maksud tadi, Naruto_-kun_? Hmm,"

Deg. Ino mengenyitkan dahi.

'Naruto suka sekali menceritakan diriku keorang lain, ya?' batin Ino menatap Naruto tajam.

"Akh, bukan begitu _Baa-chan_. Agrrgghh." Gumam Naruto frustasi. Menyadari kesalah pahaman yang Ino pikirkan.

"Hahaha, sudah lah, Naruto_-kun_," kata Chiyo merapikan barang-barang yang menjadi pembelian Ino dan Naruto. Naruto mengambil bungkusan kimono itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino. Ino membuang muka lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"I-Ino tunggu, Ini _Baa-chan_ uang semuanya." Kata Naruto beranjak pergi.

"Dilihat dari mana pun bukan kah mereka memang sepasang kekasih?" kata Chiyo yang terdengar oleh Naruto sebelum ia keluar dari toko. Naruto menghela napas—melanjutkan pengejarannya.

"I-ino tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto sepanjang perjalan mengejar Ino.

"Hah~" Ino menghela napas merasakan Naruto saat ini ada di sampingnya.

"Jangan marah dong, Ino-chan. Aku nggak ngomong aneh-aneh kok. Serius," kata Naruto membujuk. Ino hanya terdiam berusaha menahan emosinya, dia sadar. Tak seharusnya ia marah kepada penolongnya ini.

Deg.

Sejenak Ino terdiam dan berhenti berjalan. Naruto menatap heran.

"Ada apa, Ino_-chan_? Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto masih membeo.

'Sial, aura ini...'

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

**(kita percepat **_**setting**_** ke hari H-nya)**

"I-Ino kau dimana?" Naruto berjalan kebelakang rumah mencari Ino.

"Ah, ternyata kau disini, Ino kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto muncul menyentuh pundak Naruto. Ino menoleh ke belakang. Untuk menghadiri acara undangan ia harus berpenampilan yang baik. Ia menyanggul rambutnya dengan hadiah yang Naruto berikan (disini Naruto sudah memberikan tusuk rambut yang ia beli). Ia sedikit memakai polesan wajah dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki.

Sejenak Naruto tersipu melihat sedikit perubahan yang terjadi pada Ino. Sejenak hatinya berdesir melihat wajah Ino yang polos dengan penampilan cantik—sangat cantik. Akan tetapi ia menemukan tatapan khawatir dari tatapan Ino.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_, aku sudah siap tapi..." kemudian Ino mebuang mukanya melemparkan tatapan kearah lain. Naruto mengikuti tatapannya. Terlihat Iruka sedang melamun menatap langit.

Ino berjalan kearah Iruka, "kau sedang apa, Paman?"

Iruka tersentak ia menoleh menemukan Ino menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ah, kau Ino_-chan_. Aku hanya rindu keluargaku. Yang di desa seberang." Ino menaikan alisnya.

"Paman punya istri?" Iruka terkekeh mendengah petanyaan Ino. Tentu Ino tidak tau bahwa ia sudah beristri. Karena ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama Naruto.

"Tentu Ino. Nama istriku adalah Anko dan anakku bernama Ruko. Mereka hidup berdua menunggu ke pulanganku."

"Apa Paman Ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya Ino tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka. Andaikan itu bisa."

"Tentu saja bisa! Tapi aku hanya dapat memberi waktu hingga sore, Paman." Kata Ino tersenyum lebar,"karena kekuatanku melemah saat menjelang malam."

Iruka membelalakan matanya. Menatap Ino untuk kesekian kalinya. Kini Ino kembali mengerakan tangannya. Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa tempat itu menimbulkan pusaran di tempat mereka berpijak. Naruto dan Iruka berpegangan tiang di samping mereka. Larut paut angin berubah menjadi angin yang berhembus dengan damai.

"Iruka_-kun_?"

Iruka mendengar ada orang yang memanggilnya. Tapi, ini bukanlah suara Ino atau pun Naruto—melainkan seseorang yang baru saja ia rindukan. Iruka membuka mata yang tadi tertutup akibat angin yang menerbangkan debu. Setelah ia dapat melihat dengan jelas. Ia langsung menatap apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tampak ia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-Anko? Itu kau?" tanya Iruka tak percaya.

"_Tou-san_..." tiba-tiba muncul gadis kecil muncul di balik gadis cantik yang bernama Anko.

"Kalian!" Iruka langsung menerjang memeluk keluarganya. Naruto yang mendengar suara aneh pun berusah memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Deg.

Hatinya menghangat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sunggu, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi Iruka yang sangat menunjukkan kebahagiaan. Naruto melirik kearah Ino yang juga tersenyum penuh makna. Yang ia sendiri juga jarang melihat senyum itu dari wajah Ino.

"Anggaplah ini permintaanmu yang terakhir, Paman." Kata Ino di sela reuni keluarga itu,"dan jangan menyesali permintaan terakhir ini."

"Tentu tidak, Ino. Aku justru berterima kasih kepadamu." Kata Iruka tersenyum, "arigatou, Ino_-chan_."

Ino hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu memutar badan hendak pergi karena teringgat acaranya hari ini.

"Ayo Naruto_-kun_... ada acara yang harus kita hadiri," kata Ino lembut. Naruto mengangguk lalu berdiri tegak. Kini Ino sudah berada di depannya mendahuluinya. Kemudian ia berhenti.

"Ingat Paman, waktumu hanya sampai sore. Beritahukan hal ini kepada mereka," kata Ino kemudian berjalan.

'Hah? Kenapa gaya bicara, Ino berubah.' Batin Naruto yang sedari tadi diam memerhatikan kejadian yang telah terjadi.

"Tentu." Jawab Iruka.

"_Tou-san_, ini di mana?" tanya Ruko.

"Iya, kenapa kami ada di sini? Setahuku tadi aku sedang di dapur?" tanya Anko berpikir. Iruka hanya tertawa lalu mengusap kepala anaknya dan mencium pipi istrinya.

"Kalian akan tau nanti." Kata Iruka tersenyum penuh makna.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"I-ino kau tak apa?" Tanya Naruto berjalan di samping Ino.

Tes.

Kini Naruto sadar apa yang terjadi. Ino sedang menahan air matanya, "Ka-kau kenapa?"

Dengan cepat Ino menghapus air matanya. Dan menjawab hanya dengan gelengan. Ino berjalan mendahului Naruto.

Naruto tercekat melihat kondisi aneh Ino saat ini. Entahlah, saat ini ia merasa bahwa ia selalu di belakang Ino karena selalu di tinggal olehnya. Dan kali ini Naruto sadar, ia tidak seperti laki-laki jantan yang melindungi gadisnya—lebih tepat dewinya. Sebaliknya, ia malah memohon kepada Ino untuk membantunya dalam segi percintaan.

Bukankah ia begitu pengecut. Tapi apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Permintaan untuk menjadikan Ino pacarnya telah terkabulkan. Dan kini ia hanya memiliki satu permintaan lagi.

"Aku tak boleh salah meminta keinginanku," gumam Naruto.

.

"Bagaimanakah rasanya bersama keluarga?" tanya Ino. Kini Ino sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan berjalan di samping Naruto entah sejak kapan. Naruto menoleh ke arah Ino, dewi itu menunjukan ekspresi sedu.

Pluk.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Ino. Kemudian menyelipkan rambut Ino yang sedikit berantakan. Ino sedikit memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau pikirkan," kata Naruto kemudian menarik tangannya dari kepala Ino, kini ia sedang memandang langit, "karena aku sendiri pun tak tau rasanya."

Syung.

Angin musim semi kembali menghembus membuat kelopak sakura yang telah bermekaran mulai berterbangan membuat Ino harus merapikan kembali rambutnya yang berantakkan. Ia menarik tusuk rambutnya membenarkan gulungan rambutnya menjadi lebih nyaman lagi. Naruto memerhatikan gerak geriknya. Ketika Ino telah melemparkan senyuman yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap, Naruto langsung menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kurasa Sakura dan Sasuke telah menunggu kita." Kata Naruto tersenyum yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ino.

.

.

Plak.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto!"

"_Go-Gomen_ Sakura_-chan_, tadi kami ada urusan sebentar." Kata Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_ tak apa?" Kata Ino menghampiri Naruto. Naruto mengenyitkan dahi.

'Kenapa Ino menjadi lembut begini? Apa memang dasarnya ia lembut?' Batinnya. Dan Naruto sadar kini Ino sedang memainkan perannya.

"Ah... maaf Ino_-chan_, aku tak bermaksud memukul Naruto. Ini kebiasaanku, hehehe." Kata Sakura tertawa hambar. Kini ia merasa kikuk berada di dekat Naruto. Ia merasakan bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang yang dapat ia pukul seenak kemauannya seperti biasa. Kini Naruto telah milik wanita lain yang ia kenal adalah Ino.

Ino tersenyum kemudian mengeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_. Tapi kesalahan ini memang salahku sebenarnya jadi—, "

"Sudahlah kapan kita akan memulai kegiatan ini?" Ino menoleh ke arah orang yang memotong pembicaraannya barusan. Kini di hadapanya terdapat seseorang dengan rambut raven yang menculak ke belakang dengan bakaian kimono yang membalut badannya yang kekar.

Tampan.

Itu yang Ino pikirkan. Kini ia sadar, gambaran laki-laki di hadapan ia memiliki hal janggal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Sasuke_-kun_..." sahut Sakura.

"_Teme_! Apa kabar?"

Pletak.

Sakura dan Ino membelalakan mata.

"_Baka_, jangan seperti anak kecil Naruto! Kita ini sudah dewasa," Kata Sasuke datar dengan sedikit penekatan, "berusahalah menghargai waktu!"

Naruto hanya meringis kesakitan karena menerima pukulan tepat di pukulan Sakuran tadi.

'Lama-lama aku bisa gegar otak kalau begini terus,' batin Naruto.

"Ck.. Berdirilah..." kini Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto menerima tawaran itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tak berubah,_ Teme_."

Jadilah reuni persahabatan ini pun di mulai.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Jadi," Ino mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Sakura, "kau tinggal dimana, Ino_-chan_? Kulihat sepertinya kau bukan warga sini."

"Aku pendatang baru, kok." Jawab Ino dengan senyuman.

"Pendatang baru? Jadi kau tak lama sudah mengenal Naruto?" kata Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Ya... baru beberapa bulan ini." Kata Ino meniru kalimat yang pernah Naruto ucapkan sambil menyedu teh hangat dengan anggunnya.

'Wah, berati saat Sasuke_-kun_ melamarku,' pikir Sakura. Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat Sakura yang tampak ingin tahu tentang Ino. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia tampak memilih diam dan menikmati suasana hangat yang ada.

"Nee, Sakura_-chan_... apa boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" Kata Ino ragu.

"Tentu saja boleh! Bagaimana pun kita ini teman!" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Teman."

"Iya, teman. Teman Naruto adalah temanku dan teman Sasuke_-kun_ juga." Kata Sakura, "ah, ayo makan _bento _yang ku buat. Aku sampai lupa dengan ini, hehe."

"Wah, sudah lama aku tak memakan _bento_ buatan Sakura_-chan_." Kata Naruto langsung memakan _bento _buatan Sakura.

Pletak.

"Jaga sikapmu, _Baka_!" kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Jangan terlalu protektif, _Teme_. Kau terlalu berlebihan terhadap, Sakura_-chan_."

"Apa katamu?!" Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Kau..." Naruto mulai bangkit.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sakura, "Kalian kira ini medan pertarungan? Kita ini sedang reunian! Ingat itu!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto_-kun_." Kata Ino menenangkan Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Entahlah, Ino merasa tak nyaman dengan melihat sikap Naruto barusan. Ia sangat merasa bahwa ia sangat-sangat tidak terlalu berharga bagi Naruto, karena sikap Naruto yang terlihat masih menyukai Sakura.

'Tunggu... Apa yang aku pikirkan!' batin Ino kemudian sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, Naruto yang melihat sikap Ino pun hanya mengenyitkan dahi. Kini Ino kembali sibuk dengan pikirannnya sediri.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan dari ekspresi Ino pun kini berniat meminta maaf.

"_Gomene_ In—"

"Tak apa, Ino. Kenapa kau melamun lagi?" Naruto menyentuh dahi Ino—lagi. Sakura yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya membuang muka dan mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku—"

"Aku... mau pergi sebentar." Kata Ino yang lagi-lagi perkataan Sakura terpotong.

"Mau kemana?" kini Sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Toilet."

"Biar aku antar." Kata Naruto hendak berdiri. Tapi terhenti akan tangan yang menahan pundaknya.

"Aku saja," kata Sakura berdiri—sudah saatnya ia berbicara dengan Ino,"kalau kau yang mengantarnya, aku tak yakin Ino akan aman. Melihatnya dengan penampilan yang tak biasanya."

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura pun langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Hendak ia mau protes tetapi terpotong oleh kalimat Sasuke.

"Kau disini saja,"

Alhasil, Sakuralah yang mengantar Ino. Sasuke beserta Naruto menetap di tempat mereka.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Ino-chan... kau yakin mau ke toilet?"

"Hmm... kukira kau tau jawabanku, Sakura-chan." Kata Ino menjawab.

"Hah~ baiklah... kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini sebentar."

"Itu yang ingin aku dengar! Ayo!" kata Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kyaa"

Tak sadar sepasang mata telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sakura?" kata Ino tanpa sufiks _-chan_ yang biasanya digunakannya. Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan bagaiamana ia tau ini pikiranya?

"Aku mengerti dari bahasa tubuhmu, Sakura. Dan jangan bersikap formal di hadapanku, anggap aja kita ini teman seperti yang kau bilang," kata Ino tersenyum tulus. Membuat Sakura tersipu karena termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Jadi apa?" kata Ino lembut.

"Aku..." Rona di muka Sakura semakin terlihat.

"..."

"Aku..." kini Ino mulai bosan dengan kalimat aku.

"—menyukai Naruto, ne?" kata Ino melanjutkan ucapan Sakura.

"Eh?" kemudian semburan merah muncul kembali di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ino." Katanya entahlah, ia merasa begitu banyak kesalahan yang ia perbuat terhadap Ino.

"Untuk?"

"Yah, kau tau sendiri."

Syuungg~

Angin kembali menerpa wajah mereka.

"Jangan salahkan perasaan itu, Sakura... karena... perasaan itu hadir tanpa kau minta sendiri, iyakan?" kata Ino kini mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam tak menangapi ucapan Ino.

Tring.

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari balik baju Ino.

"I-Ino Itu apa?" langsunglah Ino mengambil barang yang ia tau itu apa.

Nila.

Hanya satu warna. Ino mengenyitkan dahi. Ia bingung kenapa hanya satu warna saja yang berhasil ditemukan. Ino menoleh kearah Sakura yang sedang menatap takjub Fire Colors yang telah bertambah satu warnanya—tentu Sakura tak mengerti apa itu.

"Indah sekali." Ujar Sakura takjub.

Suka.

Kini Ino mengerti, rasa suka Sakura belum masuk kategori cinta. Berarti Sakura bukanlah jodoh untuk Naruto—bukan pasangan hidup Naruto.

'Lalu siapa?' kini pikirannya berkecambuk.

.

.

"Khu... Khu.. Khu.. kau telah menemukan bahan lagi ya, Dewi sialan!"

Ino langsung berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Ia tahu betul itu suara siapa. Sejenak bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Syuuunggg~

Angin yang tadi tenang kini semakin kencang membuat rambut Ino tampak keluar dari tataannya. Kelopak Sakura pun berterbangan—rontok sedikit demi sedikit yang mengakibatkan insiden hujan Bunga Sakura.

"Ada apa ini, Ino-chan?"

"Sakura! Berdiri di belakangku." Perintah Ino.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Cepat!"

Bunga Sakura berkumpul di hadapan Ino dan Sakura yang kemudian lenyap menampakkan seseorang dengan gaun berwarna merah dan putih.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu, kalau kau begitu!" kata Ino menyeringai.

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

"Jadi begitu." Kata Anko meletakkan minuman yang ia buat untuk suami dan anaknya.

"Dia adalah dewi dari langit? Ku kira kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Aku juga berpendapat begitu," kata Iruka di sela menyeruput teh dari istrinya, "semenjak kejadian 17 tahun lalu ku kira dewi dan dewa sudah benar-benar tidak ada yang akan mengirim salah satu dari mereka ke bumi."

"Iya. Kira-kira, dewa 17 tahun yang lalu di bawa kemana ya?" tanya Anko dan di jawab tidak tahu dari Iruka.

"Hu'um, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Anko lalu duduk di samping suaminya dan berbaring manja di dada Iruka, "Entahlah, aku punya firasat buruk."

**0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.0o.**

Deg.

Naruto dan Sasuke sontak berdiri dari posisi mereka. Mereka merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Sial," gumam Sasuke yang menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Ada Apa, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa dia disini?" Tanpa memerdulikan pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke pergi menuju tempat yang ia tau akan terjadi pertarungan hebat.

"Tunggu, _Teme_!" Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke.

'Hawa ini lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hawa ini.' Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

** Akhirnya selesei juga... TAT (aku sedikit mengedit kembali karena aku melihat begitu banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran, semoga setelah ini berkurang) :3  
**

**Sudah lama aku geregetan ingin menyelesaikan fic ini tapi yang aku bisa hanya menulis TBC di karenakan otakkua yang tiba-tiba pusing mendadak (ngeles)...**

**Maaf buat semuanya yang udah ripiu atau fav atau follow.. karena saya sangat sibuk di sekolah dengan tugas sekolah dan organisasi yang sangat bikin aku pusing, akhirnya baru sekarang aku dapat melanjutkanya karena libur panjangggg...**

**Maaf juga karena gak jadi tamat di chapter ini, karena ada beberapa ripiuer yang meminta di lanjutin dan jangan FIN. Buat yang ngerasa selamat ya keinginanya terkabul. *peluk cium buat semua***

**Kali ini aku nggak memberi klu buat chapter depan. Karena aku takut itu tidak sesuai dengan kenyataanya.. TAT maklum pelupa dia... semoga di Chapter ini aku gak buat mereka semakin OOC dan typo(s) semoga makin berkurang yah... amin...**

**Balasan buat yang ngga login:**

**Minori Hikaru**: terimakasih sudah mengatakan ini cerita menarik... iya Sakura suka Naruto.. ini udah lanjut... ripoiu lagi ya.. ^^ **Guest: **Makasih udah mau nunggu chapter berikutnya.. gomen updatenya lama.. ^^ **Dey chan: **Akh... makasih udah mau suka fic ini.. padahal aku kira ini bakal gagal loh.. smoga mau ripiu lgi.. ^^ **asep w c: **Sip udah lanjut.. maaf lama.. ^^

**Sekali lagi maaf buat keterlambatannya dan tentu juga terima kasih buat yang nge-_fav_, nge-follow, review maupun _silent reader (semoga mau review lagi ya...^^)_.**

**Saatnya untuk..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
